Calling Home
by Aromene
Summary: Carlisle takes advantage of a few quiet moments to call home to his wife from the hospital in Phoenix.


**Disclaimer: Characters and even plot not owned by me. Just enjoying playing in this universe (a little too much).**

**AN: This is what I woke up to this morning.**

It's late enough that the courtyard in front of the hospital is all but deserted. A few of the staff are off in a corner on a smoke break, so Carlisle finds a seat on the opposite side of the open area.

The others are still at the hotel, dealing with the staged accident and the fallout from it. He knows that between Alice, Emmett and Jasper, the situation is well handled. Upstairs, Edward is still by Bella's side, refusing to leave despite the fact that visiting hours are over and the nurses are becoming more and more insistent. Soon, Carlisle will have to go and drag him away, at least to hunt. Bella's blood has given his eyes a reddish tinge, and though no one has yet noticed, it is best he hunts soon. Charlie and Renee will be arriving by tomorrow afternoon and Charlie, at least, will notice even the smallest thing amiss.

Carlisle sighs and finally keys the speed dial on his phone to call home. He should have called Esme as soon as they arrived at the hospital, but he couldn't. Despite Alice's assurances that Bella will be alright, Carlisle had to make _certain_ before he worries his wife anymore than she already is. It will be hard enough explaining the...bite.

The phone on the other end barely rings before Esme's frantic voice begs, 'Tell me.'

'It's over,' he says and then rushes on before she can interrupt. 'James is taken care of and Alice says the woman has run off. She won't be a problem again.'

'Bella?' Esme whispers; clearly afraid to ask.

'In hospital, but she _will_ recover,' he assures her. 'A few broken bones and a bad concussion. She's still unconscious, but Alice assures us she will wake up the day after tomorrow. Her body needs the time to recover. Esme – ' he starts, but isn't certain how to continue.

'Oh God, what happened? What aren't you telling me?'

She knows him too well after more than eighty years of marriage.

'We were very nearly too late. James had already...' he pauses to take a deep and unnecessary breath. 'James bit her.'

As he assumed she would, Esme lets out a strangled scream and suddenly he hears Rosalie's voice in the background.

'What the hell is going on?' she demands, and then her voice becomes clearer as she snatches the phone from her mother's hand.

'Rosalie, put Esme back on.'

'Bella was bitten?'

'Yes,' Carlisle sighs, because this is not going the way he hoped it would. 'But she will be fine. Edward was able to suck the venom out.'

On the other end there is only silence.

'What?' Rosalie asks in disbelief a moment later. 'How is that even _possible_?

'The wound was to her hand, and small. Edward refused to let her change. I did not know if it was possible, but he needed the option. It seems to have worked. There is no trace of venom left in her system,' he explains to his daughter, hoping his wife is listening too.

She is. 'Here, Esme wants to talk to you again,' Rosalie tells him and the phone changes hands once more.

'She's truly alright?'

'Yes, dear; the venom is gone. She is still completely human.'

'However did Edward...?' she trails off, loath to ask the question.

'I've no idea. It should have been impossible, the way her blood calls to him, but he stopped. He _stopped_, Esme!' Carlisle finally exclaims, letting the surprise into his voice that he hadn't wanted Edward to hear earlier.

'He loves her,' Esme says, as if that explains everything. And perhaps it does. They are on new ground now and there are no rules in this.

'Yes. He can't bear to leave her. Visiting hours are over, but he refuses to go. I'll have to take him hunting too, however.'

Esme makes the connection. 'His eyes?'

'There is a reddish cast to them. I think a brief hunting trip will be enough. Bella's parents will be here tomorrow,' he explains.

'Yes. Tell him I want him to hunt.' He can hear Esme smiling. A mother's orders.

'I will. I'll make certain he goes tonight.'

'She's really alright?'

'She will be,' Carlisle assures her. 'The bones will take weeks to heel, but she will recover.'

Esme sighs lightly. 'There is much we need to discuss.'

Though she cannot see him, he nods. 'Yes, there is, but that can wait. I will be back in a few days. The others will be home in the morning.'

'Good. I'll tell Rose. She's gone out to the garage now. I'm not quite certain if she's angrier that Bella's still human or unhappy that Edward didn't change her.'

'One of many things we need to discuss. It will have to wait until we are all home.'

'Yes.' Another pause and then, hopefully, 'Soon?'

'As soon as it is safe for Bella to travel, I promise.'

'Alright. I love you. Give Bella a kiss.'

Carlisle smiles; 'I will. I love you too, my dear. I'll call tomorrow.'

'I want to talk to Edward,' she tells him, with a firm declaration.

'I'll tell him so.'

'Tell him I love him too.'

'Of course,' he promises.

'And Bella, when she wakes.'

Carlisle smiles, knowing she is trying to draw the conversation out; loath to let him go. 'And Bella too,' he swears.

'Thank you.' There is another long pause. 'Goodnight,' Esme finally whispers.

'Goodnight, my love. Until tomorrow.'

He can hear her smiling. 'Tomorrow,' she says and hangs up.

Carlisle presses the end button on his cell and rises from the bench. Grounded once more by his wife, it's time to face dragging Edward from Bella's side.


End file.
